xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gort
Gort is an antagonist in Torna ~ The Golden Country. He is a Tornan mercenary who steals Core Crystals and has some relation to Lora. Personality Gort is an incredibly greedy man who is only interested in money. He shows no concern or hesitation when he tries to kill Lora after she resonates with Jin. He develops an intense grudge against them for losing both his arms and his fate upon becoming a Blade Eater. Story It is unknown whether Gort was Lora's father or not. Rynea, Lora's mother, worked as a maid, so it could be possible that she was simply working for Gort. After three years of planning, Gort finally steals Jin's Core Crystal from the nearby castle and planned to sell the Core. His plans are halted when ten-year-old Lora manages to awaken Jin. He plans to kill Lora, but Jin rushes to Lora's side and cuts Gort's right arm off. Jin then vows to always protect Lora, and the two go on the run. Gort is later hired as a Core Crystal broker for Amalthus and gets a new weaponized blue prosthetic arm, giving him the codename Bluefist. He loots many Core Crystals from Feltley Village after Malos destroys it before noticing Lora with Jin and Addam. He then decides to pursue Lora and Jin on his own before reporting back to Amalthus. Knowing of Haze's power to restrict Blades, he hires a group of human mercenaries and ambushes Lora and Haze at the Torigoth Cemetery. Lora and Haze fight off the group but eventually get surrounded by his mercenaries. Jin then arrives on the scene, dispatches most of the mercenaries, and incapacitates Gort as he makes an attempt on Lora's life, cutting off both his prosthetic arm and his remaining arm in the process. Addam, Hugo, and their Blades prevent the other mercenaries from escaping. At Lora's request, Jin refrains from killing Gort, who then flees. Three Ardainian soldiers unsuccessfully attempt to capture him. After running through Gormott and vowing to exact his revenge, Gort runs into a group of Indoline warrior monks led by the cloaked man. The cloaked man later brings Gort's unconscious body back to Amalthus and decides to begin the first Blade Eater experiments with him. The cloaked man notes that even if Gort goes rogue, the Blade Eater technology will eventually lead to his death. The ensuing experiments lead to Gort turning into a large chimera-like creature with a large mechanized arm. Gort ambushes Lora, Jin, Haze, and Mikhail on their travels to Spessia, hoping to exact revenge on Jin and Lora. Lora is able to kill him with Jin's sword, leading to him crumbling away into black ashes. Lora assures her mother that she can now rest easy. Battle |-|Torigoth Cemetery = |-|Spessia = Gort is fought twice; the first at level 20 with his mercenary group at Torigoth Cemetery, and the second at level 53 in his Blade Eater form in an unnamed location in Spessia. Arts (Human) Gallery TTGC Gort Artwork.png|Official artwork TTGC Gort Screenshot.png GortFace.png|Gort's face in the mouth of his Blade Eater form Category:TTGC Male Characters Category:TTGC Antagonists Category:TTGC Story Exclusive Enemies Category:TTGC Bosses Category:TTGC Level 16-20 Enemies Category:TTGC Level 51-55 Enemies Category:Tornans Category:TTGC Enemy pages needing stats